Raising a child is a challenging and stressful task. Eighteen years of care and responsibility can amount to immense stress and joy. A significant portion of that stress is a result of kids being messy and unorganized, the majority of the time occurring during a meal of some sorts. This is especially prominent in food service institutes such as restaurants and cafeterias. Due to their small size, children usually can't sit at the table comfortably so most food service companies provide a booster seat for kids. While this seat adequately compensates for the child's lack of height, it doesn't provide an eating surface. The present invention seeks to provide a universally adaptable tray device for horizontal and vertical surfaces of furniture, like the booster seat. The present invention is a quick and easy to use tray that may be attached to the vast majority of furniture. It is ideal for providing an eating surface for kids wherever they sit. Since one of the top priorities restaurants and other food service institutes have is cleanliness, this invention is ideally suited for them. Providing a child with a tray to eat off reduces the amount of food and other food service items that will end up on the surrounding surfaces and the floor. This reduces the stress on the parents since in such situations the parents feel embarrassed of their kid's actions. In addition, as a result of the present invention, the work load for the employees of said restaurant is lighter. Furthermore, due to the present invention's universal fastening means, it may be used in conjunction with a multitude of different chairs and tables. The present invention may also be utilized in the same manner at home. The present invention may be attached to a crib, a children's chair, and on any table surface. The present invention may also act as a normal flat surface. One could use it to hold writing utensils, make-up, remotes, wireless mouse and keyboards, flowers, paint palettes, and other light items. The present invention is an ideal accessory to have around the house because it is compatible with majority of the furniture in a household. The present invention is not limited to use with children, and indeed may be applied in any situation or environment where table space is limited or unavailable.
Another potential application of the present invention is the medical field; health care professionals may find themselves in situations where temporary planar surfaces are desirable. For example, the present invention may be used to provide a temporary table or tray for the placement of medical devices, tools, or even personal belongings. The present invention could be secured to counters, bed frames, chairs, and other existing items. Beyond household and medical use, other examples of potential applications include but are not limited to restaurants, office settings, and travel.